Dead for Love
by Momo Rin-k
Summary: [CONTEÚDO ADULTO DE CUNHO ERÓTICO/SEXUAL E LINGUAGEM VULGAR] Enquanto Shion esconde seu inferno particular por trás de sorrisos calculados e Albafica tenta reconstruir-se a partir de escombros, a dinâmica entre eles se mostra poderosa e envolvente, capaz de salvá-los ou destruí-los. Existe mais em jogo do que eles são capazes de perceber.


[ Essa história apresenta **conteúdo adulto de cunho erótico/sexual e linguagem vulgar** , além de tratar de temas delicados como **violência e uso de drogas**. Caso considere algum desses conteúdos ofensivo ou inadequado, peço gentilmente que **NÃO continue**! Muito obrigada pela compreensão :3 ]

 _"Your only rule: Stay alive_ _  
_ _Just keep breathing, you'll be fine"_  
–Dead for love, The Libertines

✧ Título: Dead for love  
✦ Autor: Rin-K  
✧ Categoria: Albafica x Shion; AU [Alternative Universe]; Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas; Romance; Drama; Angst; Slash [M/M]  
✦ Advertências: Linguagem vulgar; conteúdo erótico/sexual; uso de drogas; violência  
✧ Classificação: NC-17  
✦ Capítulos: 1/? [Em andamento]  
✧ Completa: [ ] Yes [x] No

✦ Resumo ✦

Quando a vida de Albafica vira de cabeça pra baixo, decide apostar todas as suas fichas em uma amizade improvável com Shion, o simpático e solícito bartender do The Good Old Days. Enquanto Shion esconde seu inferno particular por trás de sorrisos calculados e Albafica tenta reconstruir-se a partir de escombros, a dinâmica entre eles se mostra poderosa e envolvente, capaz de salvá-los ou destruí-los.

Existe mais em jogo do que eles são capazes de perceber.

✧ Disclaimer ✧  
A obra que segue é uma ficção desenvolvida sem fins lucrativos por uma fã, para fãs. Todos os personagens apresentados, bem como músicas e outras citações, pertencem aos detentores dos respectivos direitos autorais. É proibida a reprodução, total ou parcial, do texto desenvolvido pela autora sem a prévia autorização desta.

✦ Agradecimentos ✦  
Défi, Sophys e Ritsukyu, muito obrigada pelos feedbacks, pelos debates de ideias e por sempre me tirarem de épicos bloqueios criativos. Sophys ainda fez um trabalho incrível corrigindo meus typos e escorregadas gramaticais, enquanto a Défi desenhou esse banner fabuloso e fez com que a fic tivesse uma fanart antes mesmo de ser publicada!

Tappi, agradeço pelas consultorias médicas e pelo material para pesquisa. Se essa fic tem alguma coerência na área da medicina, é porque você fez uma gentileza enorme respondendo, mesmo em internato, às toneladas de perguntas que joguei em você!

Aos leitores que se dispuserem a acompanhar, agradeço de antemão!

Cês são todos lindos e nada aqui sai sem o apoio de vocês! Muito obrigada!❤

 _– Dezembro/2015_

 **#0** **  
** **You're the sky that I fell through**

 _"Circle me, and the needle moves gracefully_ _  
_ _Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North"_  
– If my heart was a house, Owl city

Separou cuidadosamente todos os documentos sobre a mesa da cozinha. Os passaportes, a reserva do apartamento, as passagens de trem e ônibus, o guia de viagem pela República Tcheca. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, estavam viajando apenas para passear, sem ter que se preocupar com visitas acadêmicas ou levantamentos científicos. Albafica juntou os dedos e alongou os braços por sobre a cabeça. A viagem tinha clima de lua de mel.

Haviam ficado entre Praga e Budapeste, mas haviam se decidido por Praga por conta do conjunto. Albafica se encantara pela arquitetura da cidade e, a cada nova exploração virtual, ficava mais apaixonado pela ideia de caminhar pelas ruas estreitas de paralelepípedo que conduziam ao mosteiro no topo da Cidade Velha, parando nas vendinhas locais para um doce típico com vinho quente. Até mesmo o conceito brega de colocar um cadeado com o nome do casal na ponte Charles parecia incrivelmente atraente, e olha que Albafica considerava romantismo algo bastante ridículo.

\- Hey, Ally. – Rugonis apareceu por cima de seu ombro, inclinando-se para ver o que o namorado fazia. Secava o cabelo com uma toalha e algumas gotas choviam sobre a papelada na mesa. – Organizando a viagem já?

\- Rugonis! – Albafica protestou em sinal de censura, debruçando-se sobre os papéis a sua frente para protegê-los da água. – Você sempre sai pingando pela casa, além de encharcar o banheiro todo!

Rugonis riu com gosto.

\- Eu vou lá enxugar. Eu juro! – Frisou quando recebeu um mal humorado olhar de descrença. – Mas, me fala, tá arrumando as coisas já?

Albafica suspirou. Não conseguia ficar irritado com Rugonis por mais de alguns instantes.

\- Gosto de ter tudo preparado de antemão, você bem sabe. Aqui estão nossos passaportes, os comprovantes das passagens e reserva de hotel, os trens e... acha que compensa alugarmos um carro?

Rugonis deu de ombros, descompromissado.

\- Você quem sabe, Ally. Eu não dirijo mesmo. – Afastou-se para a geladeira, remexendo nas prateleiras e se servindo de uma cerveja.

\- Eu sempre sei de tudo. – Revirou os olhos, mas soava descontraído. – O carro pode ser uma ideia bacana se quisermos ir mais pra longe... por exemplo, eu vi que Bratislava fica só a umas três horas de lá. Dá pra passarmos o dia e voltarmos, como fizemos quando fomos a Swansea. Lembra?

\- Eu gosto da ideia. – Rugonis deixou a toalha pendurada nos ombros e ajeitou a calça de moletom antes de se acomodar no lado oposto da mesa, longe da papelada perfeitamente organizada de Albafica. - Tem bastante coisa de Liszt lá na Eslováquia também, não é?

Albafica sorriu com cumplicidade, recostando-se na cadeira e afastando a franja longa da testa num movimento gracioso. Rugonis nunca se esquecia das coisas que o namorado mais gostava.

\- Também. Ele morou em Bratislava por um período e é uma forma legal de conhecer um pouquinho dele, já que não vamos para Budapeste.

\- Não é que não vamos para Budapeste, Ally. Só deixamos essa viagem para o próximo ano. – Rugonis repreendeu com amor, virando um gole da bebida gelada. – Praga é linda nessa época do ano e você acabou seduzido pela atmosfera da cidade. Podemos ter um intensivão de Liszt ano que vem. Eu prometo!

Albafica sorriu. Rugonis tinha mania de prometer as coisas com aquele sorriso descompromissado, mas não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez em que ele deixara de cumprir a palavra.

\- Podemos ver um concerto na Ópera de Budapeste?

Rugonis deu um sorriso aberto, quase infantil.

\- Um ou dez. Quantos você quiser, Ally. Com a condição de que possamos ir àquela biblioteca de Praga da qual estava te falando. Preciso entrar em comunhão com Kafka.

\- Poxa, Rugonis! – Albafica reclamou com voz manhosa. – Você disse que você não iria estudar dessa vez!

\- Eu não vou "estudar", Ally, até porque não falo uma vírgula em tcheco. Vou ter uma conversinha particular com Kafka, mas eu juro que vai ser rápido, e a biblioteca é um espetáculo por si só.

Albafica olhou-o desconfiado.

\- Será que meu quase-doutor em literatura flamenca moderna vai conseguir ficar longe das bibliotecas?

Rugonis riu abertamente, debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

\- Seu quase-doutor em literatura flamenca moderna só vai visitar essas bibliotecas lindas, que valem a pena, para que o namorado economista não fique morrendo de tédio ao acompanhá-lo. – Piscou pra ele com um sorriso cúmplice.

O economista sentiu as bochechas corarem e teve de desviar o olhar, sufocando um sorriso afável.

\- Certo, certo. Vou incluir sua preciosa biblioteca, pra você poder tietar Kafka à vontade. – Albafica fez uma anotação em sua agenda. Aproveitou para examinar as anotações do dia seguinte. – Oh, amanhã vamos almoçar na casa do seu irmão, portanto precisamos sair cedo para comprar um vinho.

\- Não podemos ir à mercearia no fim da rua?

O namorado ergueu os olhos azuis repletos de reprimenda, como se Rugonis tivesse acabado de sugerir que fossem vestidos como Drag Queens para o almoço.

\- É claro que não, Rugonis! Que pergunta! – Bufou de leve, contrariado. – Conheço um enólogo cuja adega fica no caminho para a casa dele, podemos passar lá um pouco antes. Vou mandar uma mensagem para ele perguntando o cardápio, para podermos definir que vinho harmoniza melhor.

\- Não entendo nada dessas coisas, Ally. Deixo nas suas mãos. – Rugonis se levantou com a long neck vazia na mão. Passou por Ally, plantando um beijinho carinhoso no meio do couro cabeludo do outro.

Albafica sorriu, erguendo a cabeça para que seus lábios encontrassem os dele, primeiro num selo casto e depois num beijo carinhoso.

\- O que seria de você sem mim, hein? – Provocou Albafica com amoroso sarcasmo.

\- Bom, pra começar, eu não teria sequer como chegar à casa do meu irmão amanhã. Não em tempo hábil, pelo menos. – Ele riu e foi acompanhado pelo namorado.

\- Você só está comigo por causa do carro, pode dizer!

\- E das suas habilidades superiores em organização. Lembra como era esse apartamento antes de você se mudar pra cá?

Albafica estremeceu. Aquelas pilhas de livros desordenados, papéis e ensaios espalhados pela casa, roupas nos lugares mais inusitados.

\- Não quero nem lembrar.

Os cabelos molhados de Rugonis caíam ao redor de seu rosto e o aroma de seu xampu envolvia-o num casulo aconchegante. Aquele cheiro era tão característico dele que não havia lugar onde se sentisse mais seguro. Se pudesse acordar todos os dias da sua vida com aquele perfume ao seu redor, poderia dizer que a vida havia sido bastante generosa consigo.

\- O que seria de mim sem você, afinal? – Murmurou Albafica contra os lábios dele.

\- Você teria só a sua bagunça para manter em ordem. Seria uma vida com poucos desafios. – Rugonis brincou.

Albafica sorriu com toda a felicidade do mundo.

\- Hey. – Albafica chamou e Rugonis endireitou as costas para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – _Ik hou van jou_.

Declarou-se em sua língua materna, aquela que o inglês também falava e que havia sido o primeiro elo de ligação entre os dois.

Rugonis sorriu de volta com a mesma felicidade.

\- _Ik ook_. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Albafica suspirou. Sua vida, enfim, fechava-se em um círculo perfeito.

Sentia-se completo.

Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, galerinha! :D

Essa história não é nova e alguns capítulos já foram postados em um fórum qualquer por aí, mas faltava publicar em um lugar mais público. Provavelmente só vou continuar a publicação por aqui, inclusive, então vocês estão no lugar certo para acompanhar.

 _Dead for love_ é, até então, meu trabalho favorito no campo das fics, pelo menos sob meu próprio ponto de vista. Sempre tive um amor incondicional pela cena musical alternativa de Londres e desenvolvo meus textos originais nela há pelo menos 10 anos, porém nunca havia tentado adaptar personalidades já existentes para esse universo. Decidi unir o meu flerte com Cavaleiros do Zodíaco com a paixão pela música indie - sobretudo pela banda The Libertines - para completar esse exercício de escrita que agora apresento aqui.

Pessoalmente sempre achei adaptar personagens uma coisa bastante capciosa. É necessário saber diferenciar o que é imutável e o que pode ser adaptável na personalidade antes de se começar a brincar. Escolher personagens de The Lost Canvas me permitiu começar com histórias mais ricas do que aquelas da série original e pareceu facilitar um pouco o processo. Optei por trabalhar com Shion e Albafica porque é um ship que muito me atrai, mas também aproveitei pra viajar na maionese e explorar casais que passam bem longe do canônico. Não estou publicando nada de ultra-revolucionário, só tentando fazer algo que não vejo sempre - e me divertindo no processo.

Do ponto de vista técnico, devo avisar que não é do meu feitio encher textos com notas de rodapé e estas só devem aparecer quando algo for extremamente crucial para o desenvolvimento do texto. Sempre tento deixar o mais claro possível no contexto o significado das coisas, mas não gosto de subestimar a inteligência e curiosidade do leitor. Estamos na internet e todo mundo pode pesquisar aquilo que é de seu interesse :3.

Como sempre, comentários e e-mails, críticas e elogios, propostas de debate ou o que mais quiserem me dizer são sempre bem vindos!

Muito obrigada pela atenção de todos e a gente se vê em breve.

Beijos!

~ Momo Rin-k

 _Março/2017_


End file.
